Rolling in the deep
by bowarrow40
Summary: Cat gets in trouble at school and is suspended, will Sam ever find out why? Rated M for language, sexual and sensitive content, plus slight talk about drugs and suicide.
1. school sucks

**Authors note: ****Omg my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it! More will be added promise! I love Sam and Cat so much! Hehe anyway here is chapter one!**

**Disclaimer:**** the only thing I own is a laptop and over active imagination…**

**Pairings: **** Sam/Cat of course! I love puckentine romances! **

_**-bowarrow40**_

Chapter one:

_Sam _

What the hell just happened? One minute I was lying on the couch eating ribs watching re-runs of 'That's a Drag' and then the next I was getting a call from Cats school to come and get her because SHE got SUSPENDED. Yeah you heard me right, Cat Valentine got suspended, well, at least that's what the lady on the other line told me. This better not be some prank, because if it is then I'm going to kill whoever set this up.

I went and hopped on my bike, starting it up I drove in the direction of Cats school, going over the speed limit because I was curious as hell to find out what the sweet little Cat Valentine did to get in trouble.

_Cat _

I was furious, outraged, angry, dare I even say _pissed_. Now you're probably wondering as to what made me so mad, well I will tell you.

I was sitting at my usual lunch table waiting on Tori, Beck, Jade, and Robbie (Not so much Rex, I hate that stupid puppet.) when Jade came and pulled me up from the table, out of the asphalt café and in the janitors closet. Playing stupid I asked Jade what was wrong, she didn't answer all she did was kiss me…on the lips. I will admit I kinda have a crush on Jade since we first met but I didn't say so. Kissing her back since I waited for this moment my whole life somebody burst in through the door, ruining it.

Of all people it could've been it was Robbie, the boy who has had a crush on me for so very long, I knew about it, I just acted like I didn't. It wasn't Robbie's fault that he didn't know I preferred girls over guys, only Jade knows about that.

The look on his face was pure horror; he ran out the door and to only God knows where. Jade and I scurried back to the asphalt café. We sat in silence as the rest of the group chattered on, of course Robbie wasn't there, a part of me was worried, and then the other part of me was relieved, relieved that I didn't have to deal with his stares anymore. About half way through our lunch I was called to the principal's office, I knew what it was for, Robbie had told. Everyone looked at me in surprise as I got up robotically and went to the office.

I was getting suspended for kissing a girl, of all things that had to be it. Nona didn't know about my… sexuality, I guess you could say so begged them not to call her. Instead they called Sam, telling her to come and pick me up, they didn't tell her why, which I was thankful for. It could've been worse yes, but it made me so mad they Robbie would do such of a thing.

_Sam _

Walking into the front office of Hollywood Arts I see Cat sitting in wooden chair arm crossed, and _angry_. Cat angry, huh well that's a new one.

"Hey Cat." I say walking over and sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hey Sam." Cat replied dryly not even glancing at me. She was giving the death glare to who I could only assume was the principal.

"Ms. Valentine?" Said the guidance counselor, coming up to us.

"What?" Cat snapped, okay this is really getting weird. First she gets in trouble, now she's actually _being _mean? Wtf is going on?

"I need your um… guardian? To sign this paper so you can leave." She said handing me a suspension form. I signed the paper and gave it back to her, I just glanced over it of course, something about two weeks and not coming on school grounds. "Thank you, you may leave now."

Cat was up and out the door before I could even stand up. What the hell has gotten into her? Shaking my head I walk out into the parking lot to find Cat standing at my bike, tapping her foot impatiently.

_Cat_

I was still mad, Robbie was being a jerk. I had gotten multiple hate messages from him. By the time Sam got there my PearPhone was turned off and being ignored.

I knew she was going to ask what happened as soon as we set foot in our apartment, and so she did.

"Do I even want to know?" she asks walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass down from the cabinet.

"Probably not." I say still in my hateful mood, I didn't even bother trying to put on the happy go lucky façade right now.

"Well I'm going to ask anyway," she says pouring some water into the glass. "What happened?"

"I punched someone." Lies. Sam does a full on spit take and slams the cup down onto the counter.

"What?!" she exclaims. "Wow kid, I didn't know you had it in ya." Sams says and walks back to our room, grabbing her laptop off the couch first. Watching her leave I turn and sit down in one of the chairs.

What am I getting myself into?

**Authors note:**** Reviews are heaven if you ask me (hint, hint) ;)**

_**-bowarrow40**_


	2. That one night

**Authors note: ****OMG! First off can I say how excited I am for this chapter?! I know its short but its so adorable! (at least I thought so) anyway here we are chapter two! **

_**-bowarrow40**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything…**

Chapter two:

_Cat _

I felt terrible. When I went in our room I found Sam passed out on her bed, snoring. _Typical, _I think to myself. Going over and shutting the computer I lay it to the side then pull the covers over Sam's sleeping form. I can't help my motherly nature.

I grabbed some pajamas off my dresser and went into the bathroom to get changed, after doing so I flipped on my nightlight _then_ went and turned off the light. Getting into bed I pulled the bright pink blankets up and closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of cotton candy.

After a couple of minutes of replaying the events of today back in my mind I was being lured to sleep, the darkness fogging my imagination until that was all I could see from my mind's eye.

_Sam _

I was awake the whole time, hoping I could at least get a hint. I knew she didn't hit anyone, she is way too nice for that. When the lights went off I opened my eyes and looked over at Cats bed, she was curled up against one of her giant stuffed animals. I stay still for a little while until Cats breaths soften, and then I get up and grab my laptop.

I reopen the page I was on, _Hollywood arts high school. _Cats school, for a few minutes I just browsed around on the website. Finally I decided to do some digging. Hacking into the school records was easy, for the short time me and Freddie dated, he showed me a couple of things, like getting past a firewall.

*2_A.M.*_

I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I didn't notice Cat shifting around on her bed, tossing and turning. What I did notice was Cats scream. I jumped and slammed my laptop shut, running over to Cats bed. She was trembling, sweat covered her forehead and the sheets were wrapped around her legs.

"Cat! Cat, wake up it's just a dream!" I yell, shaking her frail form, trying to get her to wake up from her nightmare. "Cat!" I scream one last time and her eyes snap open. She gives me one look and breaks down, crying heavily. I place my arms around her back as she buries her head into my shoulder.

"Shh, Cat it's okay." I tell her gently. She pulls back quickly.

"Okay? You think that it's _okay?!_" Dumbfounded by her sudden change in moods I stammer over my apology, even though I have no idea as to what I'm apologizing for. Cat sighs and drops her gaze. "I'm sorry Sam, it's just that these past few days have been really hard."

"Its… fine." I say not wanting to make the same mistake. Feeling as though I should say more I ask her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Her eyes widen then she rapidly begins shaking her head. "Okay, well get some sleep I guess." I tell her and get up off her bed, taking one step in the direction of my own I feel a hand on my arm. Looking down I see Cat looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers, although they looking kinda black thanks to the dark surroundings.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Cat?" I ask a little worried, she doesn't answer right away instead she pulls her lower lip in between her teeth and looks away. _Why does she have to be so… sexy. _Wait! What? _Brain, what's wrong with you? Shut the fuck up! _I mentally scold myself. Cat finally looks back up at me and says.

"Will you stay with me?" I look at her, tilting my head a little to imply that I was confused. "You know the night…" she glances at the clock on her nightstand. "Or what's left of it?"

"Uh… sure?" I question, although she takes it as an answer. Cat squeals happily and claps her hands together before jumping back under the covers and scooting over. In a haze I slide in next to her and pull those god awful pink blankets over me. Before I can comprehend anything Cat pulls me close and lays her head on my shoulder, as well as putting her arm around my waist and leg over both of mine.

As awkward as the situation was and as awkward it is for me to admit this, that was the best night of sleep I have ever had in my entire life.

**Authors note: ****ahhhh! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Who doesn't enjoy a little puckentine romance every now and then? I decided to make this chapter a little more…personal? I guess lol, anyway please review! I love you all stay pretty ;) **

_**-bowarrow40**_


	3. bacon

**Authors note:**** im so sorry you guys! I know that a lot of you are probably mad that I haven't updated in a long time and im really sorry about that you guys but its here now so its okay right?**

**Disclaimer:**** I bet over half of you don't even read these, I bet that I could say whatever I want to and none of you would ever notice… boobs…**

Chapter three:

_Cat_

I feel something move next to me, at first I just disregard it, but then it happens again. Cracking one eye open I see golden locks. _Sam,_ then it all comes back to me. The horrid nightmare and the blessed sleep. I smile to myself at the thought.

I wriggle my way out of Sam's arms and go into the living room, turning on the TV to re-runs of 'That's A Drag.' Making my way to the kitchen I start to fry up some bacon, I know the smell will draw Sam out of bed. Pouring myself some orange juice I sit down at the counter and wait till I hear the familiar pops and sizzles of cooking bacon, once I do I start to think things through.

Jade and Sam, Sam and Jade. Which one do I have feelings for exactly? Jade, the girl that I have had a crush on since kindergarten or Sam, the girl that I only met a few months ago. Hmm what to do, what to do.

_Sam_

I feel the bed dip beside me and crack open one eye, I see Cat getting out of bed slowly and cautiously, obviously trying not to wake me. Despite Cats failure I pretend to be asleep, but still watching her through slits. She is wearing _very _small pink booty shorts and a _very _thin white t-shirt. _God Cat, why do you have to tease me? _Wait a second? Where are these thoughts coming from!? Cat is just a friend and that's all she's ever going to be. You're not going to let this friendship end up exactly like yours and Carly's.

Okay so, I've questioned my sexuality once before but that was when me and Freddie just broke up and I went to Carly for… comfort. Needless to say, Katy Perry's song 'I Kissed A Girl' has so much more truth behind it now. But anyway, Cat is just a friend, nothing more. _But you wish she was more,_ says a little voice in the back of my head. I sigh, the voice is right; I do wish she was more, but I know it's highly unlikely she feels the same way.

Suddenly the smell of bacon fills the room and all past thoughts are forgotten. Getting up out of bed I close my eyes and stretch, opening them I see my side of the room. What? Looking behind me I see Cats bed, oh God, last night… I slept… in _Cats _bed. Oh. My. God. And, the feelings for the red head are back.

In a daze I walk to the door of our bedroom and open it quietly, about to walk out into the hallway I see Cat sitting at the island, staring hard at open space. She's thinking, well that can't be good. Deciding to make my presence noticeable I let out a loud yawn and walk into the kitchen. Cats big brown eyes snap up to me but then quickly dart away, shrugging it off I grab a plate down and start to load it up with bacon.

**Authors note:**** alrighty you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will post the next one once this gets at least 3 reviews!**

_**-bowarrow40**_


	4. good morning kiss

**A/N:**** mmkay so I added a little bit more on to this, it was going to be longer buuuuut I felt as though it didn't go with is soooo I made that into another chapter! I already have it written and edited soo I was thinking, if this gets say…. 3 reviews I'll post my next chap, potassium? **

**Disclaimer:**** so apparently some of you do read these….. I don't own victorious, but I did call nickelodeon and ask them if I could have the rights to say it was mine considering they discontinued and they said no so yeah… I still don't own it…. *weeps silently***

_**-bowarrow40**_

Chapter four:

_Cat _

Sam, no doubt about it, its Sam. I like Sam, as in _like _like Sam. Yup, that's right, I like this blond haired, blue eyed, biker chick, that just so happens to be standing in front of me snacking on a piece of bacon.

"Hey, Sam?" I ask her.

"Yeah Cat?" she says while swallowing.

"C-Can I try something?" I stutter.

"Yeah." She replies while bringing out the E. I sigh and close my eyes, suddenly regretting this idea. I get up from my spot at the island and walk around to where Sam stands. Sam puts down her plate and faces me, leaning back on her hands.

"Close your eyes." I tell her. One of Sam eyebrows shoot up but none the less she complies. I sigh again and out of habit, pull the corner of my lower lip into my mouth and nibble on it.

"Are you going to do something or nah?" Sam asks, making my decision I release my lip and lean forward. _So close, so, so, so close. Only a couple more inches, close your eyes Cat, close your eyes. _I let out a last shaky breath and press my lips to Sam's. I'm amazed at how soft her lips are, their like silk. I hear her breath catch in her throat and I'm instantly aware at how bad this situation could turn out. Jumping back in realization I stumble over my apology.

"Sam, I'm so so so so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! Please don't move out!" I cry with tears streaming down my face but before she can answer I run. I'm out the door and running out of the apartment complex.

_Sam_

Oh. My. God. Cat Valentine, just kissed me. And then she ran, out the door. Why aren't I following her?

**A/N:**** yeah sam, why aren't you following her? Hmm…**

_**-bowarrow40**_


End file.
